


you're the main attraction (so baby let's ride)

by hawksonfire



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Lace, Bucky Barnes is a tease, Bucky in lingerie, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Cares, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, POV Clint Barton, Pet Names, Riding, Shy Bucky Barnes, Strip Tease, boys in lingerie, competent clint barton, they all live in the tower because fuck you thats why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint has seen Bucky in his underwear a lot. And normally, it wouldn't bother him - except that Bucky has a thing for lace. And silk. And probably satin, too.And Clint has a thing for Bucky, so you can probably see where this is going.





	you're the main attraction (so baby let's ride)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's Mandatory Fun Day [ prompt](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/186136893418/i-would-like-to-suggest-the-prompt-of-boys-in), hope you enjoy!

**Clint**

The first time it happens, Clint chokes on his tongue. No, really - he nearly swallows his tongue and then spends five whole minutes coughing it back out of his throat. Why, you ask? 

Because he walks past Bucky and Steve’s hotel room - they’re in the middle of a mission, and it’s one of the ones where they’re lucky enough to stay at a hotel, instead of having to sleep in the car - and he knocks, because maybe they want to grab dinner together or something? Steve answers the door and opens it slightly. Not all the way, but just enough that Clint can see Bucky walk across his room and bend over to get something out of his bag. 

Clint manages to keep his reaction internal, says something about thinking he ‘forgot his room card but he just found it so don’t worry Steve, it’s all good!’ sucks in a breath and promptly turns around and goes back to his room, locking the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed. He stares at the ceiling, eyes wide. 

He just saw Bucky fucking Barnes, mostly naked, wearing lingerie. Bucky’s chest was damp, likely from the shower, and - okay, look. Clint knew Bucky was built like a goddamn tree trunk, and he was well aware of his own desire to wrap his lips around Bucky’s nipples. What he was not aware of, however, was the fact that Bucky wore lingerie. And looked _damn_ fine in it. 

Bucky’s chest had been damp and his skin had been flushed, which, really just made the white - panties? Garter? Clint had no idea what it was called, he just knew he fucking loved it - _thing_ that Bucky was wearing stand out all the more on his tanned skin. It came up to just underneath his bellybutton, white lace covering his lower stomach and flaring out slightly into a small skirt-type thing that just brushed the tops of his thighs. It was connected to white see-through stockings that made Bucky’s legs look fucking _amazing_.

And if Clint was unaware of his crush on Bucky Barnes before, well. He certainly wasn’t unaware anymore.

~

The second time it happened, Clint felt kinda bad about it. Sure, he knew that Bucky hadn't intended him to see what he saw in the hotel. And he had made a point to _not_ go searching for Bucky when there was any chance of Clint seeing him even a little bit less than completely clothed. So he wasn’t trying to catch a glimpse of Bucky in anything less than all his clothes when he was crawling through the vents. 

But it had been a really long day, and Clint took a wrong turn by mistake, and the next thing he knows - he’s staring at Bucky through a vent, dressed in a different set of lingerie this time, stretching on his floor. 

This set is a navy blue and black lace set - the same style as the white one Clint saw in the hotel, but something about seeing something so close to purple on Bucky’s body makes Clint’s brain short circuit. Bucky stretches obscenely, the fabric over his groin bulging just enough that Clint can see the faint outline of Bucky’s dick through the lace. 

Clint bites down so hard on his fist to muffle his groan that he tastes blood, and he thinks Bucky must’ve heard him - but he doesn’t react to the faint sound, just pulls on the rest of his clothes and heads out of his room. Clint has never made it back to his room so fast, and honestly - he can’t bring himself to feel guilty about coming with Bucky’s name on his lips and his image in Clint’s mind.

It keeps happening. It happens in the team common shower - Clint takes long showers after a mission, and somehow it always works out so that he is getting out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, when Bucky ducks into one of the changing stalls, leaving Clint with a tantalizing glimpse of red silk or mint green lace and an inconvenient stiffy. 

It happens during Movie Night, when Bucky curls up next to Clint on the couch and the shoulder of his shirt drops off his shoulder, revealing what looks like a bra strap. That one leaves Clint with material for days, imagining all the things that Bucky could be wearing underneath his clothes that might have straps. 

It even happens in the kitchen, for crying out loud. Clint’s sitting down, drinking his coffee at the table when Bucky walks in, half-asleep and adorable. He reaches up to grab his mug from the highest shelf in the cupboard, sweatpants riding low on his hips, and it takes him a couple of seconds but Clint realizes that the red piece of fabric he’s seeing peeking out of Bucky’s sweatpants is not boxers, but is, in fact, a thong.

It wraps around Bucky’s waist and dips between his cheeks, the swell of which all that are keeping up Bucky’s pants. Clint is struck with the image of that skinny piece of fabric, pulled tight across Bucky’s ass - rubbing across his hole every time he takes a step, and he very quickly has to redirect his train of thought before he pops a stiffy at the breakfast table. 

He averts his eyes when Bucky starts to turn around, going back to staring at the wall blankly, images flashing through his mind of Bucky in all types of lingerie - lace and silk and satin and more, in panties and garters and stockings. He lets out a small groan at the same time as he swallows a mouthful of coffee, and immediately starts coughing. 

“Woah, Clint, you alright there?” Bucky says, taking a step towards him.

Clint holds up his hand, still doing his best to hack up a lung. “Fine, Barnes, don’t worry about it. Just need some water or something.” He flees from the kitchen, leaving a half-full coffee mug and a bemused Bucky behind him. He makes it back to his room and slams the door behind him, collapsing onto his bed and rutting into his mattress like a horny teenager. 

He pictures Bucky forcing his head into the pillow, making him rub off against the mattress like some sort of whore. The thought sends a spark of pleasure up his spine, and he moans into his pillow, chasing the orgasm he can feel looming above him relentlessly. 

It’s the image of Bucky riding him in his lingerie that finally sends him over the edge - he gasps out Bucky’s name and grinds his hips into the mattress, nearly sobbing as his vision whites out. He comes back to himself panting and rolls over to escape the sticky wet feeling that comes when you - well, when you come in your underwear. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this,” he groans, tossing his dirty underwear into his hamper and padding over to the bathroom to shower. 

(Apparently, he can take it a little longer, because he comes into his fist in the shower to the image of Bucky pressed up against the wall, water sliding down his body and darkening the lace of his lingerie.)

~

It all comes to a head two weeks later, when Clint sees Bucky in the pool. He’s not even in lingerie this time, just a simple pair of swimming shorts. _Purple_ swimming shorts. The exact shade of purple that Clint has claimed as his own, the shade of purple that Tony has put a copyright on and called ‘Hawkeye Purple’. 

And Clint’s not saying that the swim shorts aren’t hot, because they are. They cling to Bucky’s thighs indecently, outlining the muscles pornographically. Pair that with rivulets of water dripping down Bucky’s torso, and Clint is near overcome with the desire to lick the water away. He stumbles back to his room, making some excuse about needing to lie down to the rest of the team, and has his hand down his pants seconds after closing the door behind him. 

“Christ!” Clint chokes out, coming into his swim shorts with a groan. He slumps back against the door, panting, still thinking about Bucky in those damn swim shorts. “He’s going to be the death of me,” Clint mutters, shucking off his shorts and heading towards his shower. He spends longer in there than he probably should, and doesn’t bother putting clothes on when he comes out again.

He’s not planning on leaving his room again today anyway, unsure if his poor heart (or dick) can take much more of the sight that is Bucky Barnes. He flops down on his couch after making sure he’s dry - don’t want any wet spots - and flips on the TV, scratching at his stomach idly. 

A few hours pass this way, with Clint mindlessly watching television in the nude. When the lights in his room flash, signalling that someone is at his door, Clint blinks. “Who is it, JARVIS?” He asks. JARVIS responds by flashing words onto the TV screen, as Clint took his aids out before his shower and didn’t bother putting them back in. 

_Sergeant Barnes would like to be allowed entry, Agent Barton._ Clint chokes on air. 

“Hang on, let me get some pants on first,” He says frantically, falling off the couch and racing towards his room. He yanks on a pair of ratty old sweatpants and puts his aids in, not bothering with a shirt. “Alright, you can let him in now, J. Thanks.”

“Certainly, Agent Barton,” JARVIS says. Clint’s door opens and reveals Bucky on the other side of it, shifting uncertainly. 

“You comin’ in or what?” Clint says, raising an eyebrow. Bucky shuffles inside silently. After a few minutes of silence, neither of them speaking, Clint sighs. “You come here for a reason?”

“Did I do somethin’ to you?” Bucky blurts. 

Clint blinks. “What?”

“Did I do somethin’ to you?” Bucky says again, calmer this time. “Feels like you can barely stand to be in the same room as me. Today, for example. You practically ran out of the room when you saw me get out of the pool. Not to mention that every time we’re in the same room together, feels like I turn my back and you’re gone. So, did I do something to you?”

Clint stares, mouth open. Bucky thinks Clint doesn’t _like_ him? What? Clint thought he’d been fairly obvious about his crush, but if Bucky hasn’t noticed... “You didn’t do anything to me,” he says slowly. 

Bucky relaxes, shoulders slumping. “Mind explainin’ why you run out of a room like your ass is on fire if you see I’m in it, then?”

“It’s not what you _did_ to me,” Clint says, “It’s what I’d _like_ you to do to me.”

Bucky blinks. “Run that by me again?”

“When we were on that mission, the one where we had to stay in the hotel, I came to your room to ask if you and Steve wanted to get dinner or something. When Steve opened the door, I saw you walk across the room.”

“And?” Bucky says, eyebrows furrowed.

Clint sighs. “And, you were wearing lingerie.”

“Oh.”

Clint nods. “Yeah, oh. I figured it wasn’t somethin’ I was supposed to see, so I left. And then it kept happening. I’d see you after we took showers, slipping into a changing stall - I’d only barely catch a glimpse of what you were wearing every time, but it was enough. And there was one time I took a wrong turn in the vents, made it all the way to your room - where you were wearing blue and black lace. By the time I had enough blood in my brain to think, you were dressed and leaving, and I knew you’d be pissed if I told you after the fact.”

“So...” Bucky says slowly. “Just so I have this clear, you saw me in my underwear a couple times and decided to avoid me for the rest of the time?” Clint nods. “Ever think maybe I _wanted_ you to see me in my underwear?”

Clint’s brain stops working. “Uh,” he manages intelligently. 

Bucky laughs and takes a step closer. “You really think all those times were accidents, Clint? The mission - you know Steve wouldn’t have opened the door if I wasn’t decent. I bribed the team to clear out of the locker room fast after missions so I could maybe tempt you into doing something rash. The time in the vents... well, that was an accident, actually.” He grins, stepping further into Clint’s dumbstruck space. “I knew _someone_ was watching me from the vents, and I hoped it was you. Figured I might as well give you a show."

“You - all those times - lace - why?” Clint sputters, looking down at Bucky. 

“I think you’re great,” Bucky says, grinning, “You’re hot as hell, beyond competent - not to mention we’ve got some shared life experience.”

“Snipers,” Clint manages, unsure how he’s still thinking with Bucky pressed this close to him.

Bucky blinks. “Sure,” he agrees, “I was thinking more brainwashing, but the sniper thing too.”

That surprises a snort out of Clint, which in turn causes Bucky to huff out a silent laugh. His breath brushes over Clint’s face and Clint’s mouth goes dry. “So you’re saying I could’a been seein’ you in the buff for weeks now?”

Bucky laughs at him. “Yeah, Clint that’s what I’m sayin’,” he says, bringing one hand up to cup Clint’s cheek. He’s shorter than Clint by a few inches, but he makes it work. “You gonna run off if I kiss you?”

Clint shrugs, swaying in closer. “Depends how good the kiss is.”

“That a challenge?” Bucky breathes, and before Clint can respond Bucky kisses him. It’s not a chaste kiss, in any sense of the word. Bucky licks his way into Clint’s mouth, cupping his face in both hands, and Clint kisses back just as passionately, if not more. His hands slide around Bucky’s waist and grab a handful of his ass each, making Bucky groan into Clint’s mouth. 

He grins into the kiss and pulls Bucky closer, tilting his own hips forward so that when they connect with Bucky’s, they both get some much-appreciated friction. “Bed,” Bucky gasps into Clint’s mouth. He grunts in agreement and they somehow manage to find their way into Clint’s bedroom. Bucky turns them around and shoves Clint onto his bed, then backs away. Clint whines. “Shush, I’ll be comin’ back,” Bucky says, smirking, “Thought you might want a little fashion show first.”

That shuts Clint up real quick, and he props his head back onto his elbows, gaze pinned on Bucky. “You gonna show me what you’re hiding under those clothes, beautiful?” He drawls, and Bucky blushes such a pretty pink - Clint is definitely gonna compliment him more often if it gets him that result. 

“Thought I might,” Bucky returns, unbuttoning his shirt. “Bought somethin’ special, for a special occasion. For you.” He bites his bottom lip, looking away from Clint shyly. 

Clint sees his hand shaking on the buttons and he’s off the bed and across the room in a heartbeat, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands. “Hey, beautiful, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want, alright? If you wanna stop and watch a movie -”

“No!” Bucky interrupts. Clint raises an eyebrow and Bucky flushes. “I want this, I do. Just - what if you don’t like it?”

Clint presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s nose. “Baby, you could be wearing a penguin costume under all those clothes and I would still l- want you.”

“Penguin costume?” Bucky asks, “Really?”

“Really,” Clint nods, and Bucky laughs. His hands have stopped shaking now so Clint carefully releases his face and takes a step back. Before he can get too far, Bucky grabs onto the band of his sweatpants, holding him in place. “Somethin’ I can help you with, beautiful?” Clint asks softly.

“Kiss me!” Bucky blurts, and the sheer surprise of it has Clint frozen for a moment - until Bucky starts to let go of his sweatpants. Clint grabs him and hauls him closer, pressing a flurry of kisses all over Bucky’s face. “Alright, alright!” Bucky says, laughing as Clint pulls away.

“You good, baby?” Clint asks. Bucky nods. 

“Get back to the bed,” he says, pushing Clint towards the bed gently, “I’ve got a striptease to finish.”

“Well,” Clint says, holding up his hands in surrender, “Don’t let me stop you.”

Bucky grins at him and resumes unbuttoning his shirt. He lets it fall open, revealing his chest, and Clint is so enthralled by the miles of gorgeously tanned skin that it’s revealed that it takes him a few seconds to notice the dainty straps encasing Bucky’s torso. “Oh, Bucky,” Clint breathes, eyes greedily drinking in the sight before him. 

Bucky’s managed to find things in the _exact_ shade of purple that Clint loved - the shade of purple that was on most of his clothes, all of his weapons, and on his Avengers uniform. His sweatpants are hanging low on his hips, revealing his Adonis Belt and a _hint_ of purple lace. He’s got purple suspenders on, somehow managing to cover his nipples while also making his chest seem _huge_ , but when he pulls off his pants Clint’s eyes nearly bug out of his head.

“Well?” Bucky asks shyly, shifting on his feet. “Do you like it?”

Clint pushes himself off the bed and strides over to Bucky, hoisting the smaller man into the air and pressing him up against the wall. “No,” Clint says lowly, “I love it.” Bucky’s legs wrapped around his waist as Clint kisses him deeply, pouring every ounce of appreciation and attraction he feels for Bucky at that moment into it. Bucky makes a surprised noise into his mouth and Clint swallows it, pulling away and moving down to suck on Bucky’s neck. “I want to rip it off and bury myself inside you,” Clint murmurs into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky’s breath hitches and he slides his hand into Clint’s hair and _yanks_ \- Clint lets out a groan, surprising even himself with the volume of it. “You like a little hair-pulling?” Bucky smirks, and he does it again. Clint growls and pulls against Bucky’s hand, unable to free himself - not that he really wants to. “D’you mind if I’m on top?” Bucky asks suddenly. Clint has to force himself to think with his brain and not his dick, but he puts a little space between their bodies and searches Bucky’s face. 

“Course you can be on top, baby,” he says gently. Then he smirks wickedly and tugs at Bucky’s hand again. “Seein’ you ride me will be the highlight of my month.”

Bucky flushes again and pulls at Clint’s hair. “Let’s get this show on the road, then,” he says and Clint walks them both back to his bed, turning around and falling onto his back. Bucky lets out a little yelp and his hands scrabble at Clint’s biceps as he tries not to lose his balance. “Asshole,” he grumbles.

“Yours or mine?” Clint laughs. Bucky smacks him, the stinging hit landing right on his nipple. Clint hisses as the slight pain radiates through his pec. Bucky blinks at him, then does it again on the opposite nipple. Clint can’t help the little jerk his hips make this time. It has the added bonus of grinding his stupidly hard dick right into Bucky’s perfect little ass, and they both groan at the contact. 

“You could just... slide right in,” Bucky gasps out, pushing himself down on top of Clint’s groin. 

“Hang on,” Clint says, slightly unable to believe his ears, “You prepped for this?”

Bucky shrugs, a glimmer of trepidation in his eyes. “I was optimistic. Might not have been enough though, judging by what I’m feeling.” He grinds down onto Clint’s bulge again and Clint has to fight the urge to flip them over and just bury himself in Bucky’s warmth. 

“Pants,” Clint says, struggling to pull off his sweatpants without dislodging Bucky from on top of him. Bucky lets out a short laugh and rises up slightly, letting Clint push his pants down and kick them off the bed. “Do I take these off?” Clint asks, running his hands up and down the lace surrounding Bucky’s beautiful thighs.

“There’s a, um,” Bucky blushes. Hard. “Opening. In the back.” Clint bites back a groan and squeezes his eyes shut, counting to ten in his head to keep from blowing his load right there. He lets out a slow breath through his teeth, opening his eyes to find Bucky grinning down at him, cheeks flushed and hair mussed, the picture of divine beauty. 

“Condom?” Clint asks.

Bucky shakes his head. “Can’t catch or give anything, not with the serum, so if you’re clean too...”

Clint nods. “Clean as a whistle.”

“Plus,” Bucky smirks, “I like the mess.”

Clint finds himself chomping down on his tongue _hard_ to hold in a moan, but he has no doubt Bucky knows exactly what he did. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Clint says softly, reaching up and tugging on a lock of Bucky’s hair.

Bucky blushes. “Sure I am, Clint,” he says, clearly not believing him.

“You are!” Clint insists, and he tries to say more, but Bucky puts a hand over his mouth and moves his ass directly over the tip of Clint’s dick, hovering and teasing Clint by keeping the warmth of his ass just out of reach. “Mmf!” Clint says into Bucky’s hand, and Bucky gets the gist and lowers himself onto Clint. 

His entire body locks up and Clint has to count to twenty this time to keep from screwing this whole thing up as he is slowly enveloped in Bucky’s tight slick warmth. “Holy shit, Clint, I’m so full!” Bucky gasps out, letting his hand fall away from Clint’s mouth. 

“Gorgeous,” Clint says as Bucky finally settles onto his lap, ass pressed firmly to Clint’s groin. 

“Fuck,” Bucky hisses, eyebrows furrowing. Clint reaches up and smoothes away the little crease in his skin, letting his thumb linger on Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sucks in his thumb and bobs his head, maintaining eye contact with Clint. 

“Next time, I’m going to blow you through your panties,” Clint decides, and Bucky gives a groan and clenches down on him. Clint hisses and his hands fly to Bucky’s waist, clamping down with a strength that would give a lesser man bruises. He forces his hands to ease up, rubbing circles into Bucky’s hip with his thumbs. “Whenever you’re ready, baby, okay?” he says, smiling up at Bucky softly.

Bucky lifts himself gingerly, thighs shaking with the effort, until he’s nearly all the way off Clint’s dick, and then he lowers himself back down just as slowly, tearing curses out of Clint’s throat. “You gonna go that slow the whole time?” Clint asks.

“I’ll go however fast I feel like,” Bucky answers, and he repeats the torturously slow motion a few times, until Clint is visibly struggling not to thrust up into his heat. He’s not the only one unaffected, though, Bucky is flushed all the way down his chest and he’s got one hand on his nipple, pinching and pulling and abusing the poor thing relentlessly. 

Clint reaches up and down the same to the other nipple, and Bucky loses concentration at the top of his crouch, slamming back down onto Clint’s cock. “Fuck!” He gasps, eyes flying open. He speeds up after that, bouncing on Clint’s dick like he was made for it. 

“So pretty, riding my cock like you were made for it,” Clint murmurs, punctuating his words with a savage twist of Bucky’s nipple. “You look so pretty in your panties, gorgeous, such a sweet baby for me.” Bucky lets out a broken moan, and on his next trip down, Clint braces his feet on the bed and thrusts upwards, meeting Bucky halfway. 

Bucky howls. He speeds up on Clint’s cock, meeting him in the middle for every thrust and crying out in ecstasy when Clint adjusts his angle and scrapes his dick across Bucky’s prostate on every thrust. “Clint, fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna -” Bucky babbles.

“Yeah, that’s it baby, come on,” Clint encourages, wrapping his hand around Bucky’s neglected cock and giving it a few strokes. Bucky comes with a cry, spurting onto Clint’s chest. Clint keeps stroking his softening cock as Bucky finishes, releasing it only when Bucky starts to twitch away from him. 

“You c’n keep goin’,” Bucky slurs.

“What?” Clint asks, making sure he heard Bucky right. 

With visible effort, Bucky looks up from where he’s slumped over Clint’s chest and says, “Keep going, I want you to come in me.”

Clint curses and thrusts up into Bucky again. The smaller man hisses at the twinges of overstimulation, but Clint keeps going. It only takes about four thrusts into Bucky before Bucky clenches down on him one final time and Clint curses, hands clamping down on Bucky’s waist again as he empties himself into Bucky’s depths. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, slumping back into his sheets, “That was...”

“Life-changing,” Bucky groans, shifting on top of Clint. Clint hisses and tightens his hands a fraction, keeping Bucky still. 

“Yeah? You think so?” Clint asks, a smug grin on his face.

“Mmm,” Bucky hums, “Don’t get a fat head now.”

“Bit too late for that,” Clint snickers.

Bucky swats him on the chest. “Quit it, or next time you’re wearing the lace.”

Clint shrugs. “I prefer silk, but I can do lace if that’s what you want.” Bucky’s head flies up and he stares at Clint, eyes wide. “What, you didn’t think you were the only one with a lingerie stash hidden away, did you?” Clint teases, laughing.

“That’s it,” Bucky says, squirming until he’s in an upright position. He plants his hands on Clint’s chest and leans down until they’re nose to nose. “Next time, you’re definitely wearing panties.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Clint says jokingly, tilting his head up and pulling Bucky into a gentle kiss. “I’m really glad I saw you in your underwear,” he says when they pull apart.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “I’m really glad I _let_ you see me in my underwear.” Clint barks out a laugh and kisses him again. 

“Can we just say we’re both glad, and leave it at that?” Clint murmurs into Bucky’s mouth.

“Deal,” Bucky says, chasing after Clint’s lips as he pulls away. “But you _are_ wearing the panties next time.”

Clint shrugs. “Sure,” he says easily, “Do you have a colour preference?” He bursts into laughter at the look on Bucky’s face. “This is gonna be interesting,” he says, pulling Bucky close and holding him tight. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some helpful visual aids:
> 
> [ Bucky's lingerie in the hotel](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/fee-suspender-brief-white)
> 
> [ Bucky's lingerie in the vents](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/clancie-suspender-navy-and-black)
> 
> [ Sex lingerie, part one](https://xdress.co.uk/collections/mens-panties/products/summer-rayon-and-lace-panty?variant=6806753247284) and [ Sex lingerie, part two](https://xdress.co.uk/collections/mens-lingerie/products/mens-lace-garter-belt-underwear?variant=14727914127412)
> 
> [ The Kitchen Thong](https://xdress.co.uk/collections/mens-thong-underwear/products/the-sleek-satin-thong?variant=14329310347316)


End file.
